Vehicles
This page contains the cars that have been used by the characters of . Elena Gilbert's Car Elena's Car was a Ford Escape. It was first seen in Lost Girls when she took Stefan to Salvatore Estate. Next in 162 Candles when Elena came to Salvatore Boarding House. In The Turning Point Elena had a car crash, Damon saved her and removed the car from the road. Since then Elena had used Jenna's Car, but she now has her own back. Elenacar6.jpg|Car in the woods Elenacar3 10crashed.jpg|Car crash Stefan Salvatore's Car Stefan's Car is a red Porsche 356. It was first seen in There Goes the Neighborhood. Stefan told Matt that it's been passed through the family, but probably he bought it when it was made. He let Matt and Caroline drive it. In Miss Mystic Falls Stefan put blood packs from the hospital in the trunk while he was addicted to human blood. Stefancar2_19.jpg|Blood packs in the trunk Damon Salvatore's Car Damon's Car is a 1967 Chevy Camaro. It was first seen in Family Ties when he was in it with Caroline. In Bloodlines he went with Elena to Bree's Bar in it. During Stefan's rescue they used the car to help save Stefan. Next time, in Rose when Stefan and Damon went to save Elena. Damoncar 4.jpg|Damon and Caroline Damoncar2 4.jpg|Car in Family Ties Barout.JPG|Car outside the bar Bonnie Bennett's Car Bonnie's Car is a Toyota Prius. Katerina Graham also drives the same type of car in real life. In the Pilot, it is blue, while in all other episodes it is white. Bonnie_car2_3.jpg|In Pilot it's blue,but in Friday Night Bites is white. Caroline Forbes' Car Caroline's Car is a Dodge Charger owned by Caroline Forbes. In Let The Right One In, she gets stranded in the woods during a storm and finds Vicki's body. Later, in season 2, Caroline is seen driving a Ford Fiesta. Carolinecar_17.jpg|Caroline's Car Tyler Lockwood's Car Tyler's Car is a 1970's vintage Chevrolet Nova. It was first seen in Haunted when Vicki attacked Tyler, but Stefan and Damon stopped her and Damon erased Tyler's memory of the attack. Tyercar7.jpg|Tyler's Car Mayor Richard Lockwood's Car Mayor Richard's Car is a Ford Crown Victoria. In'' Founder's Day'' he lends it to his son so he could take Matt and Caroline home before the Gilbert Device was actived. They crashed on the way because of the activation of the Device. Mayorcar_22.jpg|Mayor's car before the crash Sheriff's Police Car Sheriff's Police Car is a police car driven by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Sheriffcar6.jpg|Sheriff's Police Car car Deputies Police Car Deputies Police Car are the police cars driven by the Mystic Falls Deputies. Cars.jpg|Police cars Katherine Pierce's Carriage Katherine's Carriage was owned by Katherine Pierce. It is only seen once in'' Lost Girls. It is currently lost in time. Katherine_v_diaries_carriage.jpg|Katherine's Carriage Businessman's Carriage '''Businessman's Carriage' was owned by a businessman in 1864. Katherine killed the occupants. Carriage 13.jpg|Businessman's Carriage Logan Fell's SUV Logan's SUV is a Ford Explorer. In The Turning Point, he kidnapps Caroline in it, but Stefan and Damon were able to stop him. As Damon was preparing to kill Logan, Logan told him he knew a way to open the tomb (and release Katherine). Opening the tomb was Damons soul reason for returning to Mystic Falls at the time, so Damon spared him, hoping to get Logan's help. Logan was killed shortly after this, by Alaric Saltzman. Logancar 10.jpg|Logan's Car Matt Donovan's Truck Matt's Truck is first seen in The Turning Point, when Tyler asked him if he could give him a ride, and in Unpleasantville when Caroline and Matt first kiss on the street. In season 1, it is a 1970's Dodge Ram. In season 3, it is a Chevrolet C30. In it was driven off the side of the wickery bridge. Mattcar 10.jpg|Matt's Truck Truckwickery3x22.png|Matt's truck driving off the Wickery Bridge Truck3x22.png|Truck at the bottom of the river Mason Lockwood's Bronco Mason's Ford Bronco is a Ford Bronco that belonged to Mason Lockwood. In'' The Return,'' he came to town, after his brother's death. Masoncoming.jpg|Mason's Jeep Alaric Saltzman's Tahoe Alaric's '''vehicle is a white Chevrolet Tahoe. It was first seen in Bad Moon Rising, when he, Damon and Elena were going to see Vanessa. Alaric keeps a lot of weapons against vampires inside the car. Alaricsjeep.jpg|Alaric's Tahoe Katherine Pierce's Car '''Katherine's Car is a red Aston Martin DBS Coupe. It is seen in season 2, at the end of Kill or Be Killed, when Mason met her to deliver the moonstone; In seasons 3 during The Reckoning, and the end of The Homecoming (interior only). Katherines car.jpg|Katherine's Car Trevor's SUV Trevor's Car is a Ford Expedition. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Elena's kidnapper. Trevorcar.jpg|Trevor's Car Kidnapper's Car Kidnapper's Car is a Ford Taurus. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose, when Trevor came to him. Kidnappercar.jpg|Kidnapper's Car Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's Car Grayson and Miranda's car is a Volvo S Series sedan. It was seen in in a flashback sequence and later at the bottom of the river Carbottomoftheriver3x22.png|Car Cargilberts3x22.png|Car Jenna Sommer's Car Jenna Sommers Mini Cooper belonged to Jenna throughout season 1 and 2. When Elena wrecks her Ford Escape, Jenna lets Elena drive the Mini Cooper. mini-cooper-convertible-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg|Jenna's Mini Cooper Jenna's mini cooper.jpg|Jenna's Mini Cooper Category:Objects